Enterprises can use virtual machines (“VMs”) to provide working environments to users, allowing users to access their working environments and work files from multiple different devices and locations. A virtual machine can be executed on or provided by a server, based on user credentials. Because the virtual machine is not tied to a single device, the user can access their work on a mobile device, such as a phone or laptop, or on a terminal, such as a workstation computer or a media player in a conference room. This flexibility promotes efficiency and collaboration among employees in the enterprise.
However, loading a virtual environment at multiple different devices can be cumbersome because multiple passwords are often involved. Usually, a user must first authenticate at the device where the virtual machine will be displayed. Then the user must authenticate at the virtual machine console by supplying a password. Separately authenticating at each workstation in this way can disrupt workflow. As a result, the user might opt to not use the workstation, ultimately decreasing productivity.
The user might also forget their passwords for various virtual machines if the passwords are complex. As a result, the user is likely to create simplified and easily remembered passwords, often using the same password at each virtual machine. Password simplicity and redundancy can be a security risk to the enterprise.
The user might also fee forced to load their entire virtual work environment in order to share aspects of their work at a terminal. This can also lead the employee to unintentionally expose confidential information. For example, in a meeting or other collaborative situation, the user's email might pop up and display on screen for all to read, even though the user is only trying to display edits to a document.
Loading the user's virtual machines at multiple devices can also be a drain on enterprise resources. For example, a virtual machine server can maintain multiple instances of virtual machines across multiple devices, even though the user is only using a single virtual machine on a single terminal at a particular time. This can needlessly use up processing bandwidth at the virtual machine server. Additionally, the virtual machine might be set up to print to a user's printer that is not near the terminal, instead of a nearby resource that sits idle, resulting in resource underutilization.
For at least these reasons, a need exists for mobile device management systems that load and run virtual working environments. More particularly, a need exists for systems that allow a user to load a virtual work environment on a terminal, such as a workstation, based on authentication mechanisms built into a user device.